


Addicted To My Brother

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's cleaning his guns. Sam's researching. All in a day's work or is it?<br/>Chapter two. Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From under lowered eyelids, Sam studied his brother. 

Recently their relationship had developed into something more than brotherly and Sam was still caught up in the glow of being able to hold Dean in his arms, feel his naked body flush against his own, his lips on his skin.  
Like some horny teen, his cock began to react at the memory, his balls tightening at the sweet languor of Dean kissing him, of Dean worshipping his body, of Dean's warm mouth holding his cock prisoner, torturing it with long lascivious pulls until Sam melted into a world of unbearably intense pleasure. 

At this precise moment, instead of concentrating on his research, all Sam wanted to do was get up, go to Dean and let himself be petted and loved by his big brother.

 

Said brother was seated opposite him at the library table, cleaning his guns, seemingly concentrated on one of his all-time favourite pastimes.

 

Sam wondered what he'd say if Dean could read his thoughts.  
At the very least his big brother would call him a ginormous girl for romanticising what was essentially sexual satisfaction for both of them, but Sam couldn't help himself. 

He'd always loved Dean, albeit in a brotherly fashion, but now he marvelled at how he could have eaten, slept, fought and suffered alongside his brother all these years without having physically loved him.  
It was true, Sam mused, that once the dam broke, the churning water filled every empty space, and Sam's cells were well and truly filled with the essence of Dean.

He sighed, causing Dean to look across at him, raising a questioning eye-brow.

 

“You okay, over there, Sammy?”  
“Peachy, “ Sam responded in as normal a tone of voice as he could.

“What's with the sigh, then?”  
“This research is driving me mad, is all,“ Sam dissimulated, wishing that his twitching cock would calm down instead of responding hungrily at the sound of Dean's voice.

“Well, kiddo,” Dean replied. ”Isn't that right up your street? Sammy and his google-fu.”  
“Yeah, well. Sometimes my google-fu can be pretty exasperating, 'specially when the answers don't come easy.”

Dean nodded. “I'll leave you to it then, dude. Don't want to disturb your concentration, though I had been thinking of coming over there and nuzzling that sensitive neck of yours, maybe leave a couple of hickeys in passing.”

 

The calm way Dean delivered the words meant that Sam didn't immediately get the gist of what had been said. It took him a second to digest the significance, but by then his brother was continuing on.

“Then after I get you horny, I'd drag you off to bed, peel off all those layers and kiss you until you're so out of it that you'll let me do anything I want to that long tanned body of yours.  
I wanna hear you beg and whine for my hands on your skin, for my mouth on your cock, for my fingers opening your ass, for my cock filling you until you come in a throbbing mass of goo.”

 

Sam gulped and dared a glance at Dean, but his brother was calmly polishing the barrel of his favourite gun. He wondered if he'd just had a hallucination, his mind putting imaginary words into Dean's mouth.

“Uh.....,Dean. Did you say something?” Sam asked warily.  
Dean shrugged. “Yeah. Thought you'd have heard as you're right here.”

“No..yeah.. I...uh.. did,” Sam stuttered. “Could you maybe repeat it. I wasn't quite paying attention.”  
Dean looked up then, his eyes encountering Sam's.

He left the gun on the table and got up, circled around until he was standing behind a spooked Sam.  
Brushing aside the hair on the back of Sam's neck, Dean lowered his mouth until his lips grazed the delicate skin, making the younger man shiver at the touch. He leaned forward to give Dean better access, revelling in the licking and sucking Dean was applying.

Before long, Dean pulled him up, and Sam collaborated more than willingly, allowing himself to be led to their room, all his senses throbbing in anticipation.  
Dean made short work of stripping him, seemingly as anxious as Sam himself to get down to skin on skin.

 

His big brother crawled on top of him, his mouth plying Sam's with frenzied kisses. 

'Sweeter than wine', Sam mused sappily as his arousal soared higher and higher. Dean moved down his body, giving each centimetre of Sam's flesh due adoration, leaving the bobbing cock for last.

The younger Winchester trembled in desire when Dean's hands gripped his thighs. He knew Dean was about to take his cock into his mouth, but instead Dean spoke out.

“Look at me , Sammy. I want to see how much you need this, how much you crave for it, for me, 'cos you do, don't you?”  
Sam wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical, if Dean even wanted an answer, but he gave it anyway. “You know I do,” he said, his voice pasty with lust. “It's all I ever wanted. You're all I ever wanted, Dean.”

The elder Winchester smiled then and lowered his mouth to Sam's cock. It was hard and turgid, a tangible testimony of the veracity of Sam's words. 

 

While he attended to his baby brother's erection, Dean's lubed fingers traced their path one after the other into Sam's ass-hole, preparing the way for his own equally turgid cock.

Sensing Sam was on the verge of orgasm, Dean pulled back, ignoring his sibling's hiss of displeasure. He concentrated on slipping his cock into Sam's body, the tightness of the perky ass making him groan in pleasure.  
Adjusting his stance until his cock was immersed up to the balls, he began to thrust. 

Dean had intended to make it last, to glean as much pleasure as he could from fucking his brother, but after only a few strokes, he came in a wave of intense exhilaration, his come spurting powerfully into Sam.

When his pounding heart calmed, his hand went to Sam's cock, to bring his brother to orgasm. It only took a touch for Sam to cover his hand with milky come, his sibling's body writhing in wanton abandon, just as Dean liked it.

The sex with his baby brother was out of this world but the fact that he was the one who could give Sam such pleasure was even more satisfying.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's pov.  
\-----------------

Somewhere along the way, cleaning my guns had gone from a necessary evil to a daily ritual, one which gave me comfort and solace.  
It meant no fugly was trying to claw out my guts, or those of my brother.  
At this point in our lives I don't even distinguish between us any more. Sam's hurt is my hurt, his happiness my happiness, his life my life, his death my death.

I pretend not to glance across the table to where he's sitting, head bowed, eyes riveted on the screen of his computer, but I can't help myself. I'm so in love with the gigantic geek that I gravitate continuously towards him.  
I can't pin the precise moment when I turned into a sappy teen where he's concerned, but it's indubitable that 'no chick-flick moments Dean Winchester' is so starry-eyed for his own baby brother that he seriously dwells on stuff like 'being in love ' and 'for all eternity'.

So yeah, having sex with Sammy has pushed me right over the edge into romantic poop! Not that I'd ever come out with any of it. If I did I'd be furnishing him with enough fuel to keep the baiting fires burning for centuries! But it's how I feel.  
When he's near, it's all I can do not to jump on him and fuck him unconscious.

A sigh echoes in the silence and I look up, glad of an excuse to stare. “You okay over there, Sammy?”  
“Peachy, “ he replies, but I can see something is pissing him off.  
Even Master Researcher Sammy gets his panties in a twist when Google doesn't collaborate.

Truth is, the geek's eyes are gonna explode if he keeps staring at the screen, so it's time I stepped up and distracted him, and boy do I know just what to do.  
My cock communicates via 'twitch-mail' that it's entirely on-board with what I'm planning, just like me it can't get enough of my hot baby brother.

At the thought of kissing his soft lips until they're bruised and swollen, the blood begins to thrum in my veins intoxicating my senses like a heady wine.

I tell him I'm going to go over and fuck him, just to see if he's paying attention.  
It takes him a minute to assimilate my words and he looks over at me as if I'd just asked him to jump up on the table and tap-dance. It makes me smile.  
Sam can pass from bad-ass hunter to nerd to a child-like innocence, which was what he was exhibiting right now, gazing at me stunned as if I'd never made love to him before and was suggesting something completely outlandish.

I laid the gun down on the table-top, wiped my hands on the cloth, then circled the table until I was hovering behind him.  
This is the best time to do some serious work on my freakishly tall little brother's neck. I push aside his ridiculous girlie hair and titillate his skin with my breath before pressing my lips down and sucking long and hard.  
I want to leave my mark on him, for he's mine. 

While my mouth worried at his neck, my hands reached down to the top buttons of his shirt.  
I undid them and slipped my hands onto his bare flesh, caressing the muscular chest. Since we were kids, we'd always been touchy-feely but now it had become a necessity just like the air we breathed.

Sam remained still under my fondling, the only indication he was aroused being the shallowness of his breathing, though it was in complete contrast to the thudding of his heart beneath my fingers

“You enjoying?“ I murmured against his skin.  
His 'yeah,” came out as more of a squeak and I grinned. My understating baby brother was enjoying all right, and to be absolutely sure I lowered a hand to his groin only to be greeted by his straining cock, heavy against the cloth of his jeans.

“Whatcha say we move onto something more comfortable? “ I mutter in his ear, feeling a little bit like the serpent in the Garden of Eden. “You're gonna have to be lying down while I get you all prepped up for me. I'm gonna lick that cute little ass-hole before opening it up wide to let me in. I want to hear you beg little brother, say pretty please before I make you come.  
We want to give the memory foam something good to remember.”

Sam trembled under my caressing hand,  
“Yes or no, Sammy?”  
But he could only nod for I'd covered his lips with my own.  
:  
The end


End file.
